Ash and Gary Yoai
by AnthonyClift2409
Summary: Ash is on his way to his next gym battle until he meets Gary
1. Chapter 1

The door was opened it was Misty she wanted to hit the road for the next gym right because she loved Ash's last fight with the gym leader so Ash, Misty and Brock left Ash's house and started to travel to the next gym so they set off for the next gym and they got the mountain that they had to cross but when they was nearly at the gym a snowstorm appeared out of nowhere and they had been walking for hours and then Ash seen a lodge at first they that he was going crazy but then they see it as well and they started running to the lodge and when they got they Gary "hey Ashy boy" hi Gary what are you doing here and he said that I need to get to the next gym but not 5th gym the 6th one then Misty said that the there are only one room left and she said that one of us is going to have to share with something and Gary said that he loads of room so that is that Ash going to share with Gary and then Ash got in the shower and then he started washing keeping eyes close and he thought about Gary naked and immediately open his eyes and then I thought to himself why in Johto why would I think of that Gary was lying on his bed shirtless and then window starts to open and Gary tried to close it and then Ash came out the shower and then he seen Gary trying to close the window and helped and then they were both cold again and then give Gary woolly blanket and said to him wasn't you wear a top he then he shivered and Gary asked if he was cold and Ash said a bit he pulled Ash in cover with him and then he said Ash I love you and Ash said w-what and then said I think I love you too and Gary kissed Ash on the lips and then he said will you go out with me and Ash said yeah sure and then Ash kissed Gary on the lips and they lost control of themselves and then Gary pushed Ash on the and he undress him and putting his lips and his penis and then Gary and Ash and both fell asleep lying by each other and then Ash woke up by Misty asking why are Gary him are naked and holding each other and Ash woke Gary up and said help and he said what's wrong and then he saw what was wrong and said Misty me and Ash are dating now she said since when last night ok so please leave while we get changed and then she said breakfast will be ready in minute and then she left and Ash said what should we do now you will go for your 6th gym badge won't and we will never get to see each other until we go back home and Gary said that I'm going to start traveling with you is that ok Ash yea sure it is Gary let's go hi Brock and Misty Ash what's that on your neck it looks like a hickey it is Brock wait who Gary blushed bright red so what happened with you and him last night well you two were naked and holding each other Misty just forget it and don't talk about that please also Gary will be traveling with us from now on ok.

Thanks for the good comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash why do you want Gary to come along Misty said and I said because I love him is that ok with if you have a problem you can just leave and never come back but Gary is coming with us ok and that that you don't have a say in this ok fine I will shut up but you need to prove that Gary is the right one for you ok Gary said what do you want us to do I want you two to kiss in front of us now and Ash said we will but come to our room so we don't get caught and she said that is why you don't have strong feeling for each other because you can't do it in front of other people than Ash grabbed Gary by the neck and kiss him and Gary kissed him back and said to Misty is that better and she said I didn't think you would do it in front of us but I did so there hey Ash what is it Gary you never kissed me like that last night Ash blushed and then the manager said if you two are going to kiss then please go outside sorry won't happen again by any change did you have sex last night way would you ask that it's just we have rule that if you have sex then the sheets must by cleaned by the people who had sex no we didn't sorry but we are leaving now have a nice day goodbye Gary grabbed Ash hand they left and then he Groped him on butt Ash blushed but did say anything and then Misty said don't you have the 5th gym badge yes why Misty so why are you tagging along with us you could have been there by now Gary said the reason is because Ash is my lover and that will never change I hope so what are you going to do when someone tries to take Ash from you Gary said they will never get him I love him with my heart and I'm sure him loves me in the same way Ash said that's right you asked me out did you Barry you know I was there so why only tell me now to show you something what is it Ash grabbed Gary by the neck and their lips locked and they was kissed Ash nearly pass out with lack of breath and Barry said w-what going on with you two I just thought that was a joke please said it is and Gary said sorry no it isn't I'm sorry It happen last night going out with Ash and there is nothing you can do about it ok Barry sorry Ash said.

Thanks for the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

The guys were on their way to the next Gym and then Ash saw a hotel and Gary and said that we should crash and Ash said yeah your right and we went in and asked how much is it and they said that If you beat are unbeatable double team in a battle and we said me and Gary will deal with this and battle the team and won and the manager said well-done how many rooms do you want two for two please and the manager said ok two for two and he said room 56 and room 57 please and Ash told them what rooms they was in and they got comfy in their rooms and then Gary kissed Ash in their bed room and then he said I love Ash but I don't think that Misty wants me to be here but we shorted everything out didn't we Ash said crying and Gary said I'm going to travel the same way as you but go a bit earlier and then Misty burst into Ash and Gary room and said that she didn't mind if he travel she didn't want Ash to hurt and then he would be bummed out for a long time but if you two really love each other will never leave each other I don't have a problem and anyway without Gary Ash wouldn't have won that battle not because of his strength because I'm no good in a battle and Gary said if you have no problem with me being here with Ash no because me and Brock kept a secret from Ash and you Gary asked what is it and Misty said me and Brock have been dating well I knew that how did you know Misty asked and Ash said because last night I was going to get a drink of water and I heard you two making out so we both have our secret but don't burst in like that tomorrow ok Misty said why are you going to do it probably and Gary pulled Ash to bed and Misty left and then Ash got Gary by the neck and kissed him and started sucking on his neck and giving him a hickey and Gary moaned a bit with pleasure and Ash went to Gary am I hurting you Gary pushed Ash down and said no you weren't but I'm going to give a night that you will never forget and then they did it and fell asleep and Misty came in to wake them up and she poured water over them and said that they had to go and then both blushed and said get out e are naked you know that don't you and Misty said nothing I haven't seen before from Brock and then Gary can just get we need to get changed and then Misty said you need to get ready in minute because breakfast is ready and then they got ready but then Ash onto the bed and give him a hickey again and then got changed again and Gary said that he loved Ash and Ash said I love you too Gary and they left the room and saw Misty and Brock kissing and then Ash said they need to get a room and Misty said lets go Brock and Ash said were nearly there to next gym and then Gary said that it's in the city and Ash rushed there with Gary in his hand and said watch me with you and he said yeah sure I will and Ash blushed and went he got to the gym Gary went to the watching area and then the gym leader said to Gary why are you back here and Gary said I'm with him here and the gym leader to Gary that he loved him and that made Ash mad and Ash said to him h-how dare you said that to him he is mine Pikachu go and Pikachu went and Ash lets have are battle and the gym leader said what the hell going on and Gary said that Ash and him was going out and he shouldn't said that he loved me and the gym leader said oh crap! Ash said Pikachu use electro ball his first Pokémon beat the gym leaders Pokémon with one hit and Brock said that he shouldn't of pissed Ash off like that his love for Gary is too strong for a normal Pokémon and Gary said that's right and that also why I'm here because last time I was here asked me out and I said but said you loved me first you said what Ash was pissed by now Ash told the gym leader to bring out his last two Pokémon and he would take them down with one hit and the gym leader out his last two Pokémon and Ash told Pikachu to come back and Ash sent out Charizard and then he told Charizard to use Dragon rage and he did it and then the gym leaders Pokémon dead and the gym leader you love for Gary is amazing and that was a great battle you planed that didn't you yes how did you know because I know you love me that you would do anything to watch me win and the gym leader said that he did plan that part but did say that he loved Gary and was like do you want me to break every bone in your body and the gym leader said no thanks and Ash said to Gary thanks and kissed him on the lips and Gary kissed back your welcome.


End file.
